There is known a cogged belt comprising an elastic base which incorporates a carrying element and an element reinforcing the belt cogs. The carrying element has the form of a strip fabricated from metal or polymeric material. The strip has slots in the zone of the cogs to form lugs crimped to the inside of the cogs for reinforcement. These slots are made so that the lugs are crimped laterally of the carrying strip. An insert is further provided between the lugs to impart a higher rigidity to the cogs (cf., USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 1,033,794, published Aug. 7, 1983 in Bulletin "Discoveries, Inventions, Industrial Designs, Trademarks" No. 29).
However, the aforedescribed cogged belt suffers from insufficient carrying capacity, since the carrying element has ports at cog locations, which weaken the cogs cross-sectionally.